Journey discontinued
by GGLSX
Summary: A new trainer sets out from his hometown in Sinnoh on an adventure that no one could have scene. With him are his six trusty Pokemon. Join them as they travel across Sinnoh and Unova. Flygon,Zoroark,Latias,Espeon Eevee ,Quilava,Mightyena
1. New Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, also, this is my first story, so don't judge me.**

Chapter 1: New Beginning

**Seth's POV**

It was a calm morning in beautiful SandGem Town. A quaint little town nestled in the Sinnoh Region, its small size was the perfect location for Pokemon to be raised. Seth awoke to see the morning sun streaming in through the window, filling his room with a wonderful aura. He lived in a small, four room house with the basics that he needed. A small bedroom, a bathroom with a full sized bathtub, A serviceable kitchen, and the living room, which was the largest room in the house. Seth stretched as he got out of bed, today was the day he would get a Pokemon from Prof. Rowan. Despite being 16 years old and living on his own, Seth had always wanted to travel on a Pokemon journey; but work and funds had prevented it. However, a recent turn of events involving him earning a large some of money (he'd been practicing at poker for awhile now) had left him a lot of free time. Unlike most people who struck it rich playing poker, Seth saved the majority of his money in the bank, while maintaining a part time job and continuing to bring in a small amount of money each week.

Now, he felt that he had saved enough money up in order for him to take on such a journey while still being able to pay the bills. He had quit his job a few days earlier and had requested a starter Pokemon from Prof. Rowan. The Prof had been an old friend of the family, having traveled with Seth's grandfather many years ago. When Seth had made the call on the video phone after he had quit his job, Rowan was pleased and had said something about having the perfect companion for him. Upon inquiring what this meant, the professor had simply stated: "Patience young man, stop by my lab Friday and you shall see." with a slightly mischievous wink, he hung up, not giving Seth time to answer. It was now 8am, Friday morning, and Seth had just finished getting ready for the day. He headed out the front door and started walking down the street, towards the lab.

Seth arrived at the lab, the doors sliding open as he entered. The cool air washed over him as he walked through the lab, watching the many Pokemon in the professors care scamper with glee. Seth smiled as a MudKip walked up to him smiling, dropping a small rubber ball in front of him it stared at him with the cutest look in its eyes. Seth smiled "You want to play?" he asked, "Mud MudKip!" came the reply. Seth picked up the ball and threw it down the hall, watching as the water-type ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry it, after waiting a few minutes, Seth continued on, the MudKip had lost interest in him and was toying around with the ball elsewhere. After walking down the hallway a little bit, Seth found the professor deep in research, obviously not hearing him enter the room. "Excuse me, Professor Rowan?" "Eherm, Hello Seth, sorry, I did not hear you enter." said the professor as he was startled from his work. "Not a problem, I'm here to pick up the Pokemon you said you had for me." "Yes of course, right this way." replied the professor as he led Seth out of the room into a small area with a couple of Poke-balls and Poke-dex lying on a table. "Normally, I would give you a choice between Chimchar, Piplup, or Turtwig. However, seeing as your starting your journey at an older age than most, I have only one Pokemon for you." he said as he pulled another Poke-ball out of his coat pocket.

"May I ask what that Pokemon might be?" Seth asked with a bit enthusiastically, he was anxious to meet his new partner. "See for your self." and with that, the professor pushed the button on the front of the ball, causing a small, fox-like creature to appear. "Ee-vee?" said the creature as it looked around, twitching its ears as it looked around the room. "An Eevee!" Seth nearly jumped for joy, he had always wanted to be the proud owner of an Eevee, but he figured he would have to wait until he caught one in the wild. Not the case, now, it was going to be his starter. Rowan smiled as he observed the teenagers reaction, he had made the right choice in giving this rare Pokemon to the new trainer. "This Pokemon will accompany you throughout your journey, and the rest of your life. Now, here are your Poke-dex and Poke-balls." Rowan said as he handed Seth the items. "Go and see Nurse Joy for your starter kit that contains your supplies." "Yes sir, thank you very much!" Seth nearly shouted with thanks as he left the building, his new Eevee riding on his shoulder. The world seemed to be so much cheerier as he walked to the Pokemon Center, his Eevee was observing its surroundings, watching with anticipation as its new trainer headed to their destination.

Upon arriving at the Pokemon Center, they greeted Nurse Joy and she filled out the forms required for entering the Sinnoh League. After a clean bill of health for Eevee, the two set out down route 201, headed for Oreburgh City, site of the closest gym. On their way down the path, the stopped for lunch in a small clearing. As Seth prepared the food, he looked over at his new partner, happily rolling around in the grass. "Hey Eevee!, could you come over here for a sec?" the Eevee happily yipped and stood next to its trainer, eyes staring intently into its trainers. Seth pulled out his Poke-dex and scanned his Pokemon, getting info:

Pokemon: Eevee

Gender: Female

Moves known: Tackle, Sand Attack

Special Ability: Adaptability

Description: Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee is a unique Pokemon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving.

"Hmm..." said Seth as he looked over the data before him, he looked at Eevee, her eyes still watching him with anticipation. "You need a name don't you? I know, I'll call you Tonya, how does that sound?" "Vee!" came the excited reply. "I'll take that as a yes, well Tonya, lets eat and then we can get some training in!" the two sat down and began to eat the meals Seth had prepared. After finishing their meals, Seth and Tonya packed up and headed to a nearby field.

**Tonya's POV**

I watched in anticipation as my master looked through his Poke-dex again, looking at what moves I knew. He finally looked up and around, finding a nearby Starly, our first battle again. "Alright Tonya, Lets Go! Use tackle on that Starly!" "[No Problem!]" even though he couldn't understand me, I still felt like talking to him like he could. I turned towards my opponent and charged at the unsuspecting Starly. I tackled it, or rather her as it turned out, and sent the bird flying into a tree. My opponent looked very pissed as it turned around and started up an Aerial Ace. "Dodge it Tonya, then use Sand Attack!" just as the Aerial Ace was about to hit, I jumped over my opponent and launched a flurry of sand into its face. This blinded the Starly, "Now, Tonya, Use Tackle!" "[Way ahead of you]" I said as I was already in mid tackle. My attack landed, knocking the bird Pokemon on its back. "Alright, Go Poke-Ball!" said my master as he threw a Poke-ball at the Starly, it disappeared into the ball in a flash of light. The device wobbled on the ground for what seemed like an eternity.

Ding! The capture was complete, Seth picked up the ball, smiling, he let out the Starly inside, it materialized next to me, looking around a bit flustered. It noticed me, and started growling; "[You, I'm gonna KILL YOU!]"


	2. Macgyver Moment Quilava

Chapter 2: MacGyver Moment Quilava

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon and I appreciate any tips you may have  
><strong>

**Normal POV**

The newly captured Starly was furious, it/she refused to follow commands, she constantly tried to attack or hurt Tonya. Seth finally let it go, which Starly was glad to get away from the duo. After the debacle with the Starly, the duo set out again, still on their way to Oreburgh city. They had just crossed into the rocky terrain that the area was known for when..

**Seth's POV**

I continued to walk down the road we were traveling on, Tonya on my shoulder. After the debacle with Starly, I was eagerly looking for a new Pokemon to catch when I heard a commotion from behind a group of large rocks. My curiosity got the better of my and I climbed the rocks to get a look, what I saw nearly caused my to vomit. What I saw was a group of three Geodude and a Quilava, the Quilava was running at full speed with the Geodude gaining on it. They caught up to it and one of them knocked it to the ground. It tried to get up and continue running, but one of the Geodude used Rock Tomb and entrapped the Pokemon. Quilava was bleeding at this point and was whimpering in pain, the three surrounded it, one in the front, two on the back. I noticed a small protrusion emerging from underneath their bodies; _Arceus, please don't let that be what I think that is_ I though to myself as what happened next nearly caused me to vomit. In one quick thrust, they stuffed their hardening members into the obviously female Quilava, filling her mouth, vagina, and tail hole. Their was a muffled scream of pain from the Quilava as they started thrusting.

The poor thing was bleeding and in a large amount of pain. I had to do something, but what? Tonya was only a normal type and couldn't do much to the Geodude. I continued to think about what I could do, I didn't have a clue of what to do when it hit me, I looked at my stuff and noted the Lighter-fluid, Spray bottle, Matches, and Duct Tape. I quickly dumped out the spray bottle and filled it with lighter fluid, lighting a match and using a small amount of duct tape to hold it to the nozzle. Setting Tonya down on a nearby rock, I ran at the Geodude and started squeezing the trigger. This completely caught the Geodude by surprise as they were suddenly engulfed in flames, roaring in pain, I knew that the Quilava would be unaffected as their fur is resistant to all fire-type attacks. The now pissed Geodude turned around and started charging at me, I let them have more of my homemade flamethrower and they eventually ran off in so much pain from my weapon.

I dropped the contraption in my bag and ran to the Quilava, who had passed out from shock. I scooped it up and signaled Tonya as we ran towards the nearest Pokemon center at top speed, not slowing down a bit. After what seemed like hours, we finally made it to the Center as we burst in through the door, I started shouting at the startled Nurse Joy behind the counter. "Please...(pant)...Nurse Joy...you have..to help this Quilava, it was... it was raped by a gang of Geodude and beat up pretty bad." She nodded, taking the injured Pokemon from my arms and into the back room. I stood in the waiting room, pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours, Tonya was nervous too, she kept perking up every time she heard something from that direction. "It'll be alright Tonya, Nurse Joy will do everything she can to help that Quilava." I told her calmly, hoping to set her mind at ease. "Vee eevee ee [I hope so]" I patted her on the head as we continued waiting.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nurse Joy finally emerged from the operating room. I ran up to her; "How is it?" "There was some internal organ damage, along with several bruised ribs. She's resting in one of the recovery rooms, you may go back there and visit if you like." came her reply, I nodded, thanking her and ran back to the room. I found the Quilava sleeping in her bed, bandages wrapped around her and an I.V. running into one of her legs. I pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at the sleeping Pokemon before me. It was trembling, probably having nightmares of what had happened. I stand watch, petting it on its head to try and ease the pain, this seems to help as it calms down. I keep thinking to myself, _should I? I could protect it..Er...rather her from anymore danger, will she accept me? Or will she be scared shitless from whats happened and wont let anyone near her?_ These are my thoughts as I drift into a light sleep, wondering what to do.

**Quilava's POV**

_ I was dreaming terrible dreams, in them, I am running from those Geodude, they seem to be faster than me, they tackle me and force me to a submissive position, I struggle mightily as I know whats about to happen. I was trembling with fear, but, before the deed could be done, everything fades away, I am sitting next to a small lake in the forest. I look up to see a human male petting me on my head, a look of care and concern on his face. He looks...familiar...I cannot place where I know him from, but I feel as though I can trust him. I curl up next to him, drifting into a peaceful sleep next to him, feeling safe and secure._

I awoke in the morning with a slight start, I look around, realizing that I am room of some kind, I try to move, but I feel a wave of pain as I try to move my legs. I notice a sleeping human next to the bed I was on, I recognize him as the one from the dream. On the end of my bed, I notice a female Eevee watching me with a look of relief on her face as she speaks; "You're awake, thank Arceus, you had us extremely worried, but it looks like your going to make a full recovery." "May I ask where I am? And who is that?" I ask, motioning towards the sleeping human. "That is my trainer, his name is Seth and you are in a Pokemon Center. We brought you here after we rescued you from being raped by those Geodude." she explains, I shutter at the memory of what happened, tears start forming in my eyes, "May I ask a question?" "Of course." "Am I...I..." "Pregnant?" I nod, tears flowing freely from my eyes now. "No, its not your breeding season, you weren't in heat, and we...stopped..the act prematurely. Also, Nurse Joy ran a test that confirmed you are not, so you have nothing to worry about." she finishes, I sigh with a small amount of relief, that being the first piece of good news Ive had since yesterday.

Nurse Joy walked in the room at this point, putting a device in her ear, she turns to me an asks; "How are you feeling?" "My lower body hurts, and I am feeling a bit hungry, but how are you able to understand me?" I ask, she points to the device in her ear and continues, "Its a Poke-Translator, it allows me to communicate with my patients, as for the pain and hunger, I'll have Chansey bring you some pain-killers and breakfast immediately." "Thank you." Seth wakes up as the door to my room shuts and looks over to me, smiling as he sees me awake. "You look like your doing better this morning, I assume Nurse Joy came in here and spoke with you?" I nod, seeing he does not have the device in his ear like Nurse Joy did, I figure he won't be able to understand me. "Quilava, I know this is sudden, but after what happened yesterday, I would like to take you with me, as one of my Pokemon, I would be able to protect you and keep you safe." I think to myself, _I would be safer with a trainer then on my own, if I were to return to the wild, I would most likely be raped again, then thats it_ I nod my head and he pulls out a poke-ball, He holds it out and I tap the button on the front of it, my body turns to red energy as I'm sucked inside.


End file.
